L'ultime fin de l'héroïque histoire de Snape
by redanneflint
Summary: Une autre version de la fin de l'épopée Harry Potter... avec un vrai rôle pour Snape!


**Auteur **: RedAnneFlint

**Titre** : "L'ultime fin de l'héroïque histoire de Snape"

**Genre** : parodie

**Rating** : K 

**Disclaimer** : Perso de JK Rowling, le reste m'appartient

**Nombre de mots **: 1908

**Note **: Ecrit pour la com sevysnow... oui encore! pour le défi le chapitre maudit.

L'ultime fin de l'héroïque histoire de Snape

" Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait, pourquoi il s'approchait du mourant. Il ne savait même pas très bien ce qu'il ressentait en voyant le visage livide de Snape et ses doigts qui essayaient d'étancher la plaie sanglante de son cou. Il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et baissa le regard vers l'homme qu'il haïssait. Les yeux de Rogue se posèrent sur Harry. Il essaya de parler. Lorsque Harry se pencha, Rogue saisit le devant de sa robe et l'attira vers lui.  
Un râle, un gargouillement abominable sortit de sa gorge.

- Prenez-... les... Prenez-... les...

Quelque chose d'autre que du sang ruisselait du visage de Rogue. D'un bleu argenté, ni gaz, ni liquide, la substance jaillissait de sa bouche, de ses oreilles, de ses yeux. Harry savait ce que c'était , mais ne savait que faire..."

Il sa leva alors et se mit à courir partout. Hermione l'attrapa juste avant qu'il se mette à hurler "une pensine il me faut une pensine!" et après l'avoir baîllonné avec un "assurdiato" elle prit les souvenirs de Snape, les mit dans un flacon de cristal qu'elle avait invoqué et se pencha sur la blessure de l'ex-professeur de potion.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire elle partit, suivit de ses deux amis.

Alors qu'ils étaient déjà loin sur le chemin du retour, Voldemort revint sur ses pas et cria de sa voix aiguë et sifflante "c'était une blague!" et trois mouvements de baguette plus tard il remit son bras droit sur pied.

Choqué, Snape se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une grave connerie en donnant ses souvenirs au trio infernal. En fait il se maudit d'avoir perdu son sang froid en même temps que le chaud, maintenant qu'il commençait à cerner la psychologie du personnage qu'il avait en face de lui.

Il pris une potion de régénération dans sa robe et l'avala d'une traite. Il en aurait bien besoin pour mener à bien la mission de Dumbledore avec les trois énergumènes qu'il avait aperçu tout à l'heure.

Alors que Voldemort rigolait encore de sa blague à deux balles Severus se demanda s'il ne devait pas le finir maintenant... mais il se rappela que c'était le rôle de Potter et se contenta de sortir un petit rire aussi jaune que ses dents.

Quel dommage que les divisions d'âme de ce sorcier lui aient fait perdre la raison, il était terriblement doué et intelligent à l'époque, très charismatique. Mais aujourd'hui il était devenu comme un enfant hyperactif, très intolérant à la frustration et en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs ce qui le rendait très dangereux, un peu comme une particule radioactive instable.

Le maître se calma :

"— ben quoi tu trouves pas ça drôle? Oh t'aurais vu ta tête!"

Et il l'imita les yeux révulsés, se tenant le coup et à grand renfort de "grrgblgnggrrbbll" pour repartir dans un grand rire aiguë.

"— Ha ha ha" répliqua Severus. "Maître je dois aller sur le champ de bataille, je vais vous ramener Potter

— bon d'accord vas-y. Mais envoie moi quelqu'un d'autre, je veux pas rester tout seul!

— bien sûr maître. Cool, pensa Snape, je vais lui envoyer Bellatrix ça va lui faire les pieds à cette sa...

— mais pas Bella, c'est pas drôle de jouer avec elle, elle veut toujours me toucher partout!

— comme vous voudrez maître"... Dommage!

En sortant de la pièce il tomba sur Dolohov :

"— Tiens tu tombes bien, y'en a un qui veut te voir la dedans

— merde non pas ça, tu m'couvres hein je m'en vais discretos et...

— Ho non chacun son tour vieux!

— Dodooooooo!!! fit la tornade en sautant dans les bras du mangemort."

Snape s'éclipsa plus rapidement qu'un cornak ronflu apercevant Luna Lovegood.

C'était vraiment une bénédiction de sentir l'air frais et humide sur son visage. Les oiseaux composaient leurs premières mélodies et quelques guernazelles coassaient près du lac. On aurait pu croire à un beau matin de printemps ordinaire.

Il s'avança d'un pas conquérant et l'air hautain vers le château, ses robes volant derrière lui, glissa sur des viscères en jurant et essuya ses semelles visqueuses sur l'herbe. Yaxley qui l'avait aperçu au loin rigolait en faisant un grand geste de la main et en criant "cassséééééé".

Snape reparti l'oeil noir et la tête un peu moins haute vers sa destination. Il ne rencontra personne dans le parc et pu rentrer dans l'école sans être arrêté. Il commençait à se demander, sans s'en plaindre, où pouvait être passé l'ensemble des combattants de l'autre camps quand il aperçut une lueur derrière les portes de la grande salle. Il poussa un peu les battants gigantesques et le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le laissa pantois.

Une foule était réunie autour d'une grande bassine de pierre, qui avait du subir un sort d'expansion tellement elle était énorme. Il ne voyait pas les visages des personnes car toutes avaient la tête penchée dans la bassine et c'est dans un grand frisson d'horreur qu'il comprit.

La bassine était en fait la pensine de Dumbledore qu'il gardait dans le bureau du directeur et tout ce monde devait, en ce moment même, visionner ses propres souvenirs. Il se rappela avoir mis le paquet pour attendrir le gamin et, espérait-il, le faire culpabiliser. Il lui avait confié le résumé d'une vie de Cendrillon, en pire. Et bien sûr toutes les preuves de son allégeance à Dumbledore.

A peine avait -il intégré cette pensée, qu'il devinait juste, qu'il n'eut pas le temps de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Toutes les têtes émergèrent à peu près en même temps telles une armée d'autruche pensant le danger écarté. Certains avaient les larmes aux yeux, d'autres criaient "je l'savais!", d'autres encore commençait à chercher dans leur poche l'argent qu'ils devaient pour avoir perdu leur pari.

Quand soudain l'un des protagoniste aperçu l'objet de leur pensée au milieu de l'entrée et cria "il est lààà". Tous se tournèrent vers la porte et le temps sembla suspendu pendant au moins une seconde. Le silence prit de l'ampleur, s'alourdit, attendant le premier mouvement qui donnerai le top départ d'une grande cohue.

Snape eu le malheur de cligner des cils. Ce fut l'indice qu'attendait la foule pour se jeter sur lui. Il voulu s'enfuir en courant mais ses semelles glissantes le retardèrent (foutues entrailles). Il se gamella donc sur le carrelage de l'entrée et plusieurs personnes lui sautèrent dessus.

S'attendant à être dilapidé il fut surpris pas les baisers que lui distribuaient les femmes (majoritairement) et les serrements d'épaule de la part des hommes. Il fut remis sur pieds par quelques bras musclés et ce fut une succession d'accolades, tous voulaient le toucher, le consoler, le plaindre. D'habitude très réticent à tout contact il se surpris à aimer ça, même à adorer et se laissa poupougner pas des tas de gens le sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Hermione et son regard il eu un doute.

"— Comment se fait-il qu'on vous ai laissé mourant dans la cabane et qu'on vous retrouve là vivant, professeur?

— Le maître a décidé que je pouvais lui être encore utile alors il a annulé ses sorts. ecoutez il est gravement atteint et je sais comment le finir mais il faut que j'en parle avec Potter uniquement. Potter? Potter?"

— je suis là."

Il avait les yeux touz humides d'émotion, et se jeta dans les bras de Snape en pleurant à gros bouillon et en répétant "je suis désolé professeur, je suis désolé professeur". Severus lui donna quelques tapes dans le dos. La foule ne pu retenir ses larmes devant cette réconciliation et ce fut une véritable armée de pleureuses qui escorta les deux héros au pied des escaliers.

Ils montèrent tous les deux et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur. Là, retrouvant ses vieilles habitudes Snape fit du thé brûlant qu'il servit dans deux tasses avec chacune un petit chat imprimé dessus (une passion qu'il partageait avec face de crapaud, ils avaient d'ailleurs passé beaucoup de temps ensemble deux ans auparavant à comparer leurs collections).

Une fois calmé, Harry prit la parole :

"— alors comme ça vous aimiez maman?

— gggrrmmgnn, oui bon, ce que j'ai à vous dire concernant le seigneur des ténèbres est vraiment important

— vous vous rendez compte vous auriez pu être mon papa!

— ...

— Heu qu'est-ce que vous disiez à propos de Voldemort?

— il y a un moyen d'en finir rapidement avec lui. Il porte toujours sur lui un talisman dans lequel tous ses pouvoirs sont enfermés. Sans cet objet il n'est rien de plus qu'un moldu.

— mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'enfermer ses pouvoirs dans un objet?

— je crois, je crois... non j'en sais rien en fait.

— bon et à quoi ressemble ce talisman?

— vous le reconnaîtrez en le voyant. Je dois y retourner si je ne veux pas leur mettre la puce à l'oreille à tous ces chiens.

Là dessus ils se séparèrent.

Quelques heures plus tard la bataille battait son plein. Les mangemorts gagnaient du terrain. Bellatrix se battait avec Neville, Giny et Dean. Narcissa et Lucius cherchaient leur fils partout Snape échangeait de sorts informulés avec Lupin (pour cause puisqu'il s'agissait de sorts "peau douce", "cheveux brillants" et autres "bisous à distance").

Voldemort, comme sa plus fervente admiratrice, se battait avec trois personnes en même temps. Il ne sentait pas les mains de Harry, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, fouiller ses robes à la recherche du précieux talisman.

Puis il se mit à se tortiller en rigolant sous les chatouilles qu'il sentait sur sa poitrine, mais il pensa à un sort "guili-guili" et ne chercha pas à s'en débarrasser, d'ailleurs il adorait jouer aux chatouilles. Harry tomba alors sur un objet doux, poilu et d'assez petite taille. Il le sortit des robes du sorcier et observa sa prise. Interloqué il enleva la capuche de sa cape, révélant sa tête. Voldemort ne le vit pas car il lui tournait le dos mais Snape regarda dans sa direction.

Harry tendit le tigrou en peluche qu'il tenait dans ses mains vers lui en l'interrogeant du regard. Snape acquiesça.

Le survivant se tourna alors vers Voldemort qui ne s'était pas encore aperçu que sa baguette ne faisait plus d'étincelles. Il était vraiment concentré, les yeux fermés, débitant beaucoup de sorts. Petit à petit tout le monde s'arrêta pour le regarder faire de grands gestes sans conséquences.

Harry se lassant de cette gymnastique lança un sort calmant sur celui-dont -on-ne-doit-blablabla... seulement il avait oublié qu'il portait la source du pouvoir de Voldy dans ses bras et son sort terrassa le sorcier, le plongeant dans un sommeil qui allait durer 100 ans (en fait jusqu'à ce que Bellla le retrouve et l'embrasse, mais ça c'est une autre histoire).

Quelques 19 années plus tard, Harry était devenu fabriquant de peluches et cachait la plus précieuse de toute dans sa chambre. Il s'était marié à Giny et ils avaient trois beaux enfants (Fanny Marius et César). Hermione et Ron s'étaient unis et ont eu deux beaux enfants (Rose et Hugo). ILs sont respectivement employée au ministère et employé au ministère. Snape était devenu directeur de Poudlard et s'était marié, lui aussi, à une charmante moldue à savoir moi-même mais on n'a pas de gosse, je voudrais pas les traumatiser. Ceci dit j'aimerais vous supplier de continuez d'écrire des tas d'histoires sur lui, j'adore les lire avec lui. On rigole bien!


End file.
